Exhaust gas turbochargers for charging internal combustion engines in most cases have a filter silencer in the compressor inlet. These silencers, with filter fitted, can be rigidly connected to the compressor casing by means of a fastening flange.
The exhaust gas turbocharger is fastened on the engine bracket either directly or by means of a special foot. In most cases, the axial distance between foot and silencer is very large. As a result of engine vibrations, the silencer can be excited to form impermissibly high vibrations. This is especially when the natural frequency of the silencer lies only marginally above that of the turbocharger fastenings. In this case, impermissible excessive vibration increases occur in the silencer.
One possibility of avoiding such excessive vibration increases is disclosed in DE 103 60 770. The silencer in this case is rigidly fastened on the compressor casing in a first connecting region, and in a second connecting region bears with a seating face on a seating face on the compressor casing, wherein the silencer, as a result of the seating in the second connecting region in relation to the rigid fastening in the first connecting region, is subjected to a pretensioning. As a result of the pretensioning, the natural frequency of the silencer is raised, wherein impermissible excessive vibration increases of the silencer can be prevented.
EP 1 098 069 B1 discloses a granulate-filled vibration damper for the component of a combustion system of a gas turbine power plant or of a component in cutting machining. The content of the said disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference into the present application.